Rescuing Chakotay
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This one shot is based on the episode Resolution's where Janeway and Chakotay are stranded together after they both detract a deadly virus from a Wassoop insect. Chakotay becomes tired of Janeway's obsession for finding a cure, she seems to talk to her pet monkey more than him. Rescue comes from an unlikely source...Set in AU. I hope you enjoy!


**Rescuing Chakotay **

_**A/N-this one shot is based on the episode Resolution's where Janeway and Chakotay are stranded together after they both detract a deadly virus from a Wassoop insect. Chakotay becomes tired of Janeway's obsession for finding a cure, she seems to talk to her pet monkey more than him. Rescue comes from an unlikely source...**_

_**I would like to give a big THANKYOU to my beta on this story SCIFIROMANCE, her amazing input has made a huge difference to the story, especially regarding the time travel element near the end. I wouldn't have had the courage to post it without her; she is one of the best writer's of C/7 I have ever read! **_

Chakotay looked on in disbelief as he watched Kathryn sitting outside in the pouring rain talking to the monkey. He wondered not for the first time what she was discussing so animatedly with it. He had been trying all morning to have a conversation with her about getting in more supplies. They were running low on food and he wanted to mount an expedition to maybe explore further. Their surroundings were congenial enough, but with the plasma storm having now destroyed a lot of the equipment that Kathryn was using to try and find a cure for the deadly virus that they had both been infected with, Chakotay was eager to see more of the planet.

He was only now admitting to himself that he was finding Janeway's company increasingly irksome. In fact she seemed to have a better rapport with her pet monkey than she did with him. He was trying to process why he had at one time found her attractive. He thought she might have been stimulating company once she was out of her usual comfort zone as the captain of Voyager. He was making every effort to engage with her but she was resisting all attempts to make life together on this planet hospitable.

Chakotay reflected on their earlier conversation over breakfast. Kathryn had been looking at some slides while he was eating, she had refused to relax and share some small talk.

"Kathryn, why don't you eat your food, it's getting cold..." he tried to keep his tone congenial.

Janeway had given him an irritated glance; she held the slides high in the air and peered at them closely. "I have no time to eat Chakotay, I am still sure I can salvage something from these. The cure is in front of me, I just know it." she said shrilly.

Chakotay clenched his teeth, the woman was becoming insufferable. She needed to face the facts. They were stuck here and needed to make the best of it. "Kathryn," he tried again. "The doctor could not even find a cure so how do you think you will be able to with no equipment. You need to face things; we are here for life now. Please just take a break and eat something."

Janeway slammed the slides down, breaking one of them. "Now look what you made me do. I refuse to give up even if you have. I will return to Voyager and lead the crew back home. I will not end my days here." She said stubbornly.

It was at that point she had marched out of their shelter to head off and speak to that damn monkey again. Chakotay rested his head in his hands; he was not sure how much of this he could take.

XXXXXX

More days passed and Chakotay and Janeway were becoming more isolated from one another. When in the same place they barely spoke. She was still refusing to give up on her dream that a cure was suddenly going to appear out of thin air and they would be able to contact Voyager and be rescued. The ship could be anywhere by now. Tuvok was very rigid in his stance, the last words from his former captain were to get the crew home and not hang around trying to find a cure. There was no way that Voyager was anywhere close. The Vulcan would never go against the last orders of the great Captain Janeway. It would not be logical.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse and they were forced to stay in their shelter for forty eight hours straight. Chakotay had tried to make polite conversation but as Kathryn still would not give an inch they had ended up bickering. He couldn't stand being locked up with her any longer. He pulled on some warm clothes and exited the shelter, running headlong out into the driving rain; lightening forks lit the air as the planet's unstable atmosphere caused differing colours to flash in the dark sky, causing a beautiful rainbow effect. If it wasn't for the fact that he was getting drenched he would have loved to watch the view. However he needed to seek alternative shelter.

After searching around for a good ten minutes he managed to find some dense tree cover. He gratefully sank down onto the ground and leant back against the thick trunks of the alien trees. "How did I get myself into this?" he mused. "One minute I am fighting for the Maquis and now I end up here, stranded on a planet with a woman I can barely stand."

There was another flash of lightening; it rippled across the sky, creating a beautiful blue hue. The bright flashes of light blinded him momentarily and for a brief few seconds he could have sworn he saw a black object, cylindrical in shape, shoot through the sky.

"Now I am imagining UFO's, "he said aloud. " I am also talking to myself, not a good sign. Where's Kathryn's monkey when you need it? Perhaps she has invited it over for dinner." He laughed at his own lame joke.

"Jokes are irrelevant, Commander Chakotay," a female's voice coming from behind him made him scramble to his feet.

"Who's there?" He demanded. His keen eyes searched all around him. "Show yourself."

Out of the dark shrubbery strode a tall, slender female. He couldn't stop the surprised gasp leaving his lips as he drank in the sight of her beauty. She carried herself with such grace as she walked over to him, a small smile playing about her full lips. Her thick blonde hair was swept up into twist at the back of her head. It gleamed in the light shining from the lightning flashes. She seemed luminous; her large blue eyes were studying him carefully. It took him a few moments to notice the metal casing surrounding one of her eyes, covering her eyebrow. One of her hands swept a loose strand of hair out of her face and he saw more of the same metal running over that hand. She noticed him staring and she shrank back slightly.

"Yes, I am a former Borg drone." the words made him stiffen. He regarded her carefully, he felt no threat from her at all, in fact the total opposite. Some part of him instinctively knew that she was someone he had once or would know.

"I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I was worried," he said gently as if talking to a wounded animal. "Who are you?"

"My name is Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero- One, "she replied promptly, her tone serious.

Chakotay gave her another encouraging smile. "That is a long name, is there a shorter version?"

He saw one of the woman's lips twitch as if she had heard this question from him before." You can call me Seven."

"Thank you. How do you know my name...Seven?" He enquired curiously.

"We are...we will be acquainted." She informed him; he noticed the subtle change in her expression as she gazed at him.

"How will we become, as you put it, acquainted with one another?" He asked softly.

Seven let out a little sigh. "Commander I think it best if you sit. I will need to tell you some unbelievable things. I will try to keep out any irrelevant information. I always stick to the facts. I must also inform you that I only have a limited window of time before I have to go back to my own time zone."

Chakotay nodded. He was very intrigued by this beautiful woman. He had not been so engaged in weeks. He gestured for her to sit with him and watched as she sat down opposite him and crossed her legs. The form fitting bio suit she wore accentuated all her curves and he was having extreme difficulty keeping his eyes off of her appealing body.

"Behave yourself, Chakotay," he reprimanded himself internally.

Seven seemed unaware of his internal battle as she immediately launched into an explanation of her presence on this alien planet. "As you have probably surmised from my earlier words, I am from the future..."

"What year?" Chakotay enquired.

Seven raised her metal eyebrow. He was fascinated by the movement. "The year is irrelevant. You and I managed to get our hands on a time travel machine. It is the latest design and Starfleet's most prized possession."

"Then how did you get hold of it?" Chakotay asked in surprise.

Seven finally gave him a smug smile. "I have my ways Commander. How I managed to get hold of this machine is irr..."

"Irrelevant," Chakotay finished for her. Seven raised her eyebrow again and it made Chakotay's stomach do flip flops. He felt like a teenager meeting his crush for the first time.

"Yes, it is," she continued her story. "You and I managed to get hold of this machine as we needed it to transport me back here to this time."

Chakotay leaned closer to her as he listened. He watched the colour bloom on her cheeks. His closeness seemed to affect the woman physically. He now began to see the bigger picture, his future self must be in a relationship with her. The thought was pleasing. "Why did you or both of us need to send you here to this time zone? For what purpose?"

Seven sat up straighter and looked him straight in the eye. "To rescue you from a lifetime of utter boredom on this planet with Captain Kathryn Janeway of course." She stated bluntly.

Chakotay couldn't help it, he burst into laughter and he watched Seven's lips twitch as she tried to hold in her own mirth. "Excellent Seven, how do you plan on going about this rescue?"

Seven slipped out a small vial which she had hidden in her bio suit. She handed it to Chakotay, their hands touched briefly and they both jumped from the electricity that flowed between them. Their eyes locked and neither could seem to look away from the other.

"What is this?" Chakotay asked eventually.

"A cure for the virus, all you need to do is administer it and you will be able to return to Voyager." she answered softly.

"Voyager could be anywhere; we can't even contact the crew." Chakotay told her.

"I have it on good authority that you will be contacted by Voyager within twenty four hours. The crew refused to give up on you and made Tuvok disobey Captain Janeway's orders." Seven replied, finally dropping her eyes from his. "I have to go now, my time here is up."

Chakotay watched in alarm as she rose quickly, he stood and managed to catch hold of her arm before she disappeared. Seven looked at him curiously. "Will I see you again? We mean something to each other, don't we?" He asked her.

Seven nodded. "Yes, you are my husband." She said simply.

Chakotay couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. "I can't wait to be married to you." He replied rashly, forgetting all decorum.

Another sigh escaped Seven's lips. "After I leave, in ten minutes you will forget ever meeting me, all that you will remember is finding the cure."

Chakotay felt his stomach drop, before, in his sudden desperation, a question sprang to his lips, "But how will I know to send you back if I forget about this Seven?"

Seven smiled at him ruefully, " I did try to explain the temporal paradox to your future self before I left, but he said it gave him a migraine." Her expression became serious again as she saw his worry linger. "Years from now you will finally recall how you received the cure from me. Your memory was confirmed when we checked Voyager's scans of this planet for temporal anomalies. You and I decided that we must rescue you again..." Her voice trailed off as she gazed at him. He saw her hand move as if to touch his face but then she seemed to think better if it and withdrew her hand from him. "Do not worry Chakotay."

He tugged on Seven's arm and pulled her close so that they were face to face. He inclined his head to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. Seven's eyes were wide as they parted.

"Until we meet again..." he said gently.

Seven's cheeks flushed a dull red. "Yes Chakotay, until we meet again." she whispered before running back into the darkness.

Chakotay stood holding on tightly to the vial as he contemplated his future...

_**A/N-Thanks for taking the time to read, Nikki **_


End file.
